custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Indestructible Weapon
This is a story made by Mr.invisable, it is about Rexan looking for a weapon. Story There was a blacksmith called Shocker and a lot of people liked him until he was kidnapped by a Bounty hunter called Rexan, when the reached the arena Rexan said to Shocker "I'm told that you are a blacksmith, and your one of the bests. Can you make my a weapon." Then Shocker said "YES, but it will take a while and I don't work for free." Oni General said "We will give you a week to finish this weapon. If you finish this weapon you get payed, but if you don't, your going in the arena. No Pressure." then Shocker cept and trying to make a strong weapon all week and The Time Master said "Shocker, it's been a while." Shocker repied "Tie-Mix how are you?" Time Master said "I'm fine. Shocker we are old friends aren't we." Shocker said "Yes we are. I remenber back before you became a time traveler." Time master said "Yes, well I came to tell you about Rexan." Shocker said "What about Rexan?" Time Master said "He is not just a bounty hunter. He is also a mersonery that owns his a arena. I know you can take on his challengess, but I will help you out if he starts playing unfear." Shocker replied "thanks for the tip." then The Time Master went off toanother time zone and Shocker kept making a strong weapon. At the end of the week Shocker finished the weapon and Rexan said "Wheres my weapon!" Shocker replied "It is finished the Scar-Storm is ready." Rexan said "Nice. Now to test it out in the arena Shocker." Shocker replied "Then I get payed?" Rexan said "If you sevive." then rexan made Shocker go in the Arena and said in his micraphone "Good evening ladys and gentelman. We have a new challenger in the Arena. Will he sevive the Zerko-Shadows and defeate the ONI GENERAL. Are you ready SHOCKER?" Shocker replied "Bring it on." and Shocker was fighting Zerko-Shadows and he won. Rexan said "SHOCKER has defeated the Zerko-Shadows. And Now he is going to face the Demon. ONI GENERAL. (Its all yours Oni.)" then Oni General junpped in the wright and said "Ah Shocker, at last we are face-to-face in battle." Shocker replied "Yeah, when am I going to get payed." Oni General said "In doe time. Right now you have to defeate me." and then they fighted. Shocker said "I don't think I can defeate you." Oni General said "Your not bad your-self." and they went back to fighting and Oni General said "you put up a good fight. but it ends hear. Look on the brite side, I'm not hungry." Shocker said "What do you eat exacly?" Oni General said "Toa, Rahkshi, why?" Shocker said "Just asking." and then The Time Master came and hited Oni General and said "Hallo Joe." Oni replied "YOU." Rexan said to him-self "The Time Master, Shocker agenst Oni General now that dosn't seam fear." Oni General said "You will tremble in fear at the hands of my Zerko-Shadows." and he summoned a Giant Zerko-Shadow and two mini ninjas. and they fight. When the fight was over Oni General said "I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU AGAIN, TIME MASTER." Time Master said "Thats where your wrong Oni. Because I have another mask of fear with your name on it." and Time Master potted the mask on the oni. Time Master said to Shocker "Can I take a look at the Scar-Storm." then he throu it a Rexan. Rexan said "Time Master, Shocker. I will have your heads as trothys one day. In the mean time haers your pay." then he throu a bag f money to Shocker and tried to free Oni General again. Time Master and Shocker went back home. Time Master said to Shocker "Why did you make that deal with Rexan anywhay?" Rocker repied "I was running low on metal. You know to bild stuff with." The End. Characters *Shocker *The Time Master *Rexan *Oni General *Zerko-Shadows Category:User:Mr.invisable Category:Stories